A Random Story
by GaM3rWolf
Summary: A random story...NaoxAlyssa


Title: A random story

Disclaimer: Not my work….just helping my partner post this since she's so unwilling…All credit goes to CrystalheartLover….

Author's Note: Break a leg, guys~ Umm…since this is a random story so I'm trying to find a pairing to fit it and I decided to use Nao and Alyssa….Note: Nao is OOC….and there are typos apparently but then I'm trying to keep it original….Forgive?

"Oh hell no."

"Come on, it's only for a little while..." I whined persistently.

You looked at me weirdly. "Are you on some kind of crack or something? When have I ever agreed to go along with one of your insane, not to mention dangerous ideas?" I hesitated for a moment before I continued pestering you once more. "Umm…never?"

"Hn. Thought so." You then turned back to your book and right then I felt like a student who'd just been dismissed by the teacher.

"But I'm bored! What am I going to do with myself for the next 24 hours?"

"And that's my problem how?"

I pouted. "I don't like you. I don't want to talk to you for the next five minutes." At that, you silently sweat dropped as you finished yet another chapter in that ever-present novel of yours.

"…Hey, how many times have you read that book? Not that I'm bored or anything, just…curious."

By then you were totally engrossed in the plot so you answered in an off-handed way which started to piss me off a little, "Yeah…Whatever you say...Whatever you say…"

"Damn it, would you just throw the goddamn book away and pay attention to me!"

You gave a quiet sigh. Probably contemplating my would-be tantrum if you didn't gave into my whims soon. Finally, you slid a bookmark in and got up to keep the book away on the shelf behind you. I whined incessantly. "Pouts. You're still ignoring me aren't y-" The rest of the sentence was left unfinished when I found myself currently straddling your lap with your arms around my waist. My predicament that was getting comfier by the second. _Oh shit._

"Unna…What are you doing?" Somehow, my hands had ended up on your shoulders. Was my body trying to keep you at bay? Haha. I wish. Now _your_ hands though, they had migrated to the small of my back. One hand lazily tracing nameless shapes around the area while the other rested on my hip, effectively keeping me in place. A teasing smirk graced your features. "Didn't you want me to pay attention to you? I'm paying _very close_ attention now, aren't you happy?" I squirmed under your gaze. I didn't like being stared at by anybody, much less in such a close proximity with said stare-r. "Um...I didn't exactly have _this_ in mi-_Hnngh...!_" The smirk on your face grew larger, if that was even possible. Your finger gave another languid stroke down the side of my ribcage. One of my sensitive spots, as you very well know, thankyouverymuch.

"Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you _properly_..." Your eyes seeking out my expressions, while I arched my back and unconsciously did a full-body shiver. Traitorous body of mine. Shit. Let's pretend I _did not_ like it at all. In fact, I'd prefer it if I didn't experience it ever again. Ever. "S-stop th-at..." Crap. My treacherous mouth just _had_ to pick that time to stutter, didn't it? Damn you and your roaming fingers, I swear. My eyes were squeezed tight against the onslaught of pleasu- I mean, torturous pain and anguish. Right. I was _suffering_ here. You guys knew that, right? Haha...Anyways, pain and tortures aside. By the time I opened my eyes again, you were already saying something else. I caught part of the sentence though, "-really sensitive as always..."

"What! So what if I am!" I tried to squirm out of your arms. Keyword, _tried_.

"...and hot-blooded, weak, just so easy a victim..."

"Shut up! It's not my fault I'm weak! The strong shouldn't bully the weak in the first place..." My voice lost its volume when my energy drained away completely. Don't worry about it, this happens all the time...although it takes me about half a minute to regain even 5 minutes of my energy back. I was running out of steam, but you didn't look like you were planning to release your hold on me anytime soon. Time for Plan B. _Seduction_...Did I just say that out loud? _Great. _I saw your eyes shine with unrestrained humour in them. "Were you planning on seducing your way out of this? I'd like to see _that_..."

I stuck my nose in the air haughtily. "T-there's still Plan C!" Way to ruin the confident image with the stuttering, genius. Now that _you're_ expecting it, Plan B won't work any more...but I shall persevere! Mwahaha...ha. With me so busy talking to myself in my head, I obviously didn't notice the way you were eyeing my exposed thigh right in your line of vision. Later, I cursed myself for wearing shorts that day. _Short_ shorts too. I cursed the shorts as well but soon apologized, as they were completely innocent. Well, _almost_. By the way, you all should know by now that yours truly, is utterly and completely bonkers. **(Copyrighted by Alice In Wonderland. Maybe. Could be. I hope to god I don't get sued for this.)** That said, who apologizes to _clothes_? Granted, true worshippers of clothing and fashion in general do that all the time but _really_. _Who does?_

Now where was I? Oh yes. Exposed thigh. Smug shorts. No wait, they _do_ look somewhat smug if you look at them at a certain angle...This train of thought would clearly have to be continued later when a high-pitched shriek jolted me to reality. It took me a few seconds to realize I was the one doing the shrieking. I say _shrieking_ since I really didn't want to say that I emitted a long drawn-out whimper of ecsta- I mean, unhappiness. Sigh. I'm running out of negative responses here, but I'm persevering. _Really._

I bit my lip as the feelings of anger and humiliation took control of my further actions. I won't tell you what happened, I'll just let your imagination wander around. Take the imagined damage and multiply it by ten and you'll get the picture. Maybe it wasn't as bad, maybe it was _worse_. Maybe I was over-reacting or maybe you shouldn't be reading this?

Either ways, I may have won the battle for now, but no one said anything about the _'war'_, which continued for a..._long time_, for lack of a better word. There was a lot of..._somethings_ involved, and I really, _really_ don't want to have to explain about the bruises now. _You_ figure that one out.


End file.
